


The Saddest Lines

by Jo Robbins (plenilune)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenilune/pseuds/Jo%20Robbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the absence of her, he writes disjointed, maudlin poetry. Remus Lupin, pensive. A drabble and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saddest Lines

_"To hear the immense night, still more immense without her,  
And the verse falls to the soul like dew to the pasture.  
Tonight I can write the saddest lines,  
The saddest lines about her."_  
\- Pablo Neruda

In the absence of her (that immensity which he has imposed), he writes disjointed, maudlin poetry—the stuff of fevered delirium, or the self-delirium of sleepless nights—scrawling over parchment and leaving trails of glistening ink where his weary hands have smudged the words. Later, he pulls pages of parchment from their piles and crosses out the words, carefully, line by cursed line. He knows his words are helpless, as he himself is helpless; in his sleep (and oftener now more lucidly in his waking) he sees brown hair that he has drained of colour. He wakes hollow. This is necessary, this is right, this is safe, his head says, but his hands write more useless poetry, and then cross it away slowly, until his fingers are stained over with ink and his candle descends into a molten mess of wax and there is no more light but the moon's.


End file.
